


the fire and the flood

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Breeding Season", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based somewhat off of Bald Eagles, Breeding, Chases, Choose Your Own - Freeform, Day 5, F/M, Fucking in Mid Air, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wingfic, Wings, dangerous sex, does that count for the mile high club, i think it does, legit it's kinda cool, number 5, prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #5: "Breeding Season"And then he kissed you.You don’t kiss during a flight. Ever. Not unless it’s a private flight, one where you sneak off with your partner, wait for the season to take hold of you and, even then, more often than not you’re so distracted by the season that you end up nipping and biting their neck instead of anything truly romantic.But he kissed you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	the fire and the flood

###  _the fire and the flood_  
~Bitter Water, Oh Hellos

You could feel their eyes on you.

  
  


The rest of the year it would have been disturbing. You’d have been mantling, baring your teeth until they backed off, insisting that they courted you proper.

And some of them were, though it wouldn’t matter much come the start of the season. Those that were were of a more romantic disposition, felt better or felt it fair if they courted you some before chasing, before breeding you mindlessly.

Arthur had left an orchid in a bottle by your bed, Javier had gotten his hands on a knife and offered to engrave a design in it for you. Even Bill had, his pelican’s wings shifting uncomfortably, dropped ammunition into your hand (Sean had sulked when he’d seen that his gift idea was taken.)

Though you weren’t special, you knew. Those what were chasing - the men, for the most part, you’d thought Mrs. Adler might but she’d told you she intended on hiding in the shack what was provided for those who didn’t want to chase or be chased in the breeding season - were giving gifts to anyone that’d be flying, which was most of the girls. Susan, you knew, was too old to fly come the breeding season anymore, instead kept the flock going during the chaos, and Mary-Beth was of the more romantic sort, wanted to be _truly_ courted and have a partner that would chase her and her alone.

Arthur had given a gift to only you.

  
  


Breeding season had started a few days ago.

No one had flown yet, had felt their blood boil, felt the need to spread their wings and leap, pump their wings and fly as high as they could, flee until they were finally caught.

Though everyone was sprawling out, buck naked. Panting in their fever, skin flushed and glistening in sweat; preening each other, plucking feathers soaked with oil and helping to straighten them out in preparation for the flights.

Mrs. Adler and some others had made for the shack not far from the camp, flushed with their fevers but ready to spend the season doing other things, reading and talking and knitting, doing any other thing that wouldn’t require going out and risking giving into their urges or being caught by a chaser that wouldn’t accept that they didn’t want to fly.

Contrary to what many of Mary-Beth’s books would say, and many like them, in breeding season they _were_ in full control of their faculties, even if they were just that little bit loosened.

  
  
  


And then you were on your feet. Your heart raced in your chest; your wings arched, mantled, spread, again and again, eyeing the edge of the Overlook, your blood _burned_ and your wings ached, itched, and then you were running, incredibly aware of the wings snapping open, the feet charging after you, and then you were in the air.

  
  


Dutch grinned, watching his gang take off after you, holding Molly’s hand. She was due to fly soon, he could tell, her pulse thrumming against his finger and, while he longed to chase - oh, but he missed it! - he’d never hear the end of it and, besides, he was trying to be a good, _loyal_ partner.

Besides, he could feel Hosea’s eyes boring a hole through him.

  
  


Karen whooped loudly from where she was sprawled out in the dirt, fanning herself against her fever, and Tilly grinned, enjoying the flashing colors of the wings - reds and golds and blues, there was nothing more striking than a flock’s wings as they took to the air. Shame Dutch wasn’t flying, he had the most handsome magpie’s wings.

  
  


Your heart raced, your blood thrummed in your veins. They were closing in on you - you tucked your right wing, banked and barely managed to avoid Kieran (and that he’d been allowed to chase had shocked everyone, but Hosea had kicked his leg and said ‘you chasin’ or flyin’ or what boy?’ and no one questioned Hosea), his ruby-crowned kinglet’s wings making him agile enough that you had to fold your wings and dive or risk being caught as he spun and reached for you.

  
  


Sean’s blue jay's wings, clashing horribly against his hair, gave him away as he tried to come up from beneath you with a laugh, and it was easy enough to dodge him, flapping your wings and rising higher, higher, higher - so many of them had smaller wings that they wouldn’t be able to keep up if you went high, though you wouldn’t much mind if Javier, with those robin's wings of his, caught you.

And, though with the fire that boiled between your legs, the slick that glistened on the inside of your thighs, you’d take anyone, the thought of Micah, who could easily keep up with you with those massive lammergeier's wings of his, catching you made your stomach turn.

Sean fell behind first, stamina waning, and you heard an impact. Looked back to see Arthur and Micah entwined, grappling and snarling and batting each other with their wings, laughed - though you’d rather thought Arthur was one of the ones you’d like to catch you, if he kept Micah from getting the chance then you wouldn’t mind one of the others in the least (and, maybe, you could seek him out later if still your season burned).

Then was Javier, songbirds wings giving out, and Kieran. Marston’s red-tailed hawk’s wings let him keep in the race, keeping on your tail, while Bill was slowly falling behind, made for gliding not racing, and you flared your wings for an abrupt stop, the wolf-scarred man rocketing passed you.

  
  


Arthur hit you so hard he knocked the breath from your lungs.

He came from above and behind as any golden eagle would when hunting, wrapped his arms around you and didn’t stop, spread his wings and kept going, gliding for a distance though he lowered his head and nipped at the back of your neck. Only once he was done nipping and sucking and leaving a mark did he begin to beat his wings, climbing higher and higher and higher until the world around you was a sea of blue and white and your breaths came thin.

Arthur spun you around, and you got a good look at him - his lip was split, and a black eye was forming, but he was grinning feral as a wildcat from ear to ear. Without a word, beating his wings without a thought to keep you both in the air, he reached down and yanked your legs around his hips - you were quite happy to cross them behind his back - and thrust into you.

You saw stars.

_Fuck_ but he felt good, scratched the itch that had been bothering you for nearly a week, since the season had started, since before then even. Stretched you _just right,_ filled you and pressed in all the places you needed.

You’d flown just once before, long before you’d joined the gang, and never dared to fly again. But this time, when he tucked his wings and you followed, when he wrapped his arms around your waist and you began to plummet, you weren’t afraid.

Though his face was twisted with pleasure, though his hips were busy undulating, his mind surely as fuzzy as yours with pleasure, you trusted him not to dash the both of you upon the ground.

  
  


And then he kissed you.

You don’t _kiss_ during a flight. Ever. Not unless it’s a mate's flight, one where you sneak off with your partner, wait for the season to take hold of you and, even then, more often than not you’re so distracted by the season that you end up nipping and biting their neck instead of anything truly romantic.

But he kissed you.

Licked at the crease of your lips until you let him in, coaxed you to kiss him back, your tongues tangling. Ruffled his feathers in a way that showed he was fighting the urge to spread his wings, nipped at your lip with a particularly harsh thrust that had you seeing stars, releasing your waist with one hand to reach down and rub your clit with his thumb and _oh!_ you saw white as you came, the throbbing of his thrusting cock driving you on, his thumb refusing to stop until you were sobbing into his mouth, overstimulated tears dripping cool down your face. He drew his hand back and clasped tight to your waist, thrusting harder and harder as you neared the ground, the tiny dot that had been the river quickly growing into a massive ribbon, snarling and sinking his teeth into the meat of your shoulder as his hips stuttered and he came, that burning in you cooling into little more than something that simmered, seed oozing out around him.

He pulled out as quickly as he could, splattering your stomach with his seed and the both of you spread your wings, rocketing apart from each other though you were quick to drift to the ground, buckling to your knees. Grass gave beneath bare feet and Arthur knelt beside you, sprawling out on his side and offering an arm for you to rest your head on.

You curled up against him, feeling more safe than you could remember ever feeling as he draped a massive wing over you, pressing tiny little kisses to the mark he’d left on your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is a [Golden Eagle](https://i.postimg.cc/WbNwW2Y4/golden-eagle-1-c-stewart-finlayson.jpg)  
> Javier is a [Robin](https://i.postimg.cc/CKqGBd5c/122222435-3b182ebf-937e-4ab7-8e72-b9fe4fe41c60.jpg)  
> Bill is a [Pelican](https://i.postimg.cc/c1mQ8p1G/70589231-480px.jpg)  
> Sean is a [Blue Jay](https://i.postimg.cc/wT4LwDsW/sfw-fixed-01-29-2011-223.jpg)  
> Sadie is a [Blue Heron](https://i.postimg.cc/5y0jzkpf/60314201-480px.jpg)  
> Susan is a [Shrike](https://i.postimg.cc/7hsGQybC/65685231-480px.jpg)  
> Mary-Beth is a [Swallow-tailed Kite](https://i.postimg.cc/bNZsNWsT/70708491-480px.jpg)  
> Molly is a [Pygmy Owl](https://i.postimg.cc/brtH7TSH/image.jpg)  
> Dutch is a [Magpie](https://i.postimg.cc/nrgVDVC1/apa-2016-p1-1428-1-black-billed-magpie-amanda-ubell-kk.jpg)  
> Tilly is a [Scarlet Macaw](https://i.postimg.cc/WzwL2203/0a8bf4165b2dfcb63db6e59b7ba807f1.jpg)  
> Micah is a [Bearded Vulture](https://i.postimg.cc/mDrTp19w/c8e29f4e37ff913d512e676ffdf584a5.jpg%22)  
> John is a [Red-Tailed Hawk](https://i.postimg.cc/tJKygrMS/Red-tailed-Hawk-in-flight.png)


End file.
